


Lifeshifter.

by skyblue993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awkward moments ahead, Derek's been crushing on Stiles since forever, M/M, Teen!Derek, body switching au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: He wonders (More like internally screams) what the hell happened, last night. What went wrong and when andhowdid he get here! Or what has he done to the owner of the room, in the first place!The one in which Derek wakes up in Scott's body after a full moon night and drama ensues.





	Lifeshifter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, few things before you go ahead with the reading:  
> -I'm sorry if you find errors or typos but English is not my first language.  
> -This is just a prologue. Next chapters will be longer than this one :)  
> -Hope you like it and feel free to leave a feedback :)

Derek has just recently learned how to manage to keep control over himself during full moon so when he tucks himself into bed, he just closes his eyes, focusing all his attention on the familiar sounds coming from the outside like branches scraping against his window being moved by the wind or Laura's moans coming from  _whoah_ , okay. Abort! Abort! Abort!  _Jesus._  Sometimes having a sensitive hearing definitely makes Derek's life turn ten thousand times more awkward than on regular basis. Anyway, the sound of a gentle, mellow melody coming from downstairs where his mom is playing the piano reaches his ears and Derek can't possibly fight the smile playing on his lips, a soft and  _thankful_  smile. Because, although his mom keeps affirming that Derek's old enough to take care of himself during full moon (Derek has never quite believed her.), she also knows how her music serves as a way to lull him to sleep and to relax every single muscle of his body stung out with tension; Derek will probably never admit this but he'll never be old enough to give up on Talia's motherly support.

He peeks through one eye at the clouds slowly clearing off from the sky, revealing the full moon standing there, big and intimidating as the queen of the night. Something weird like a tug in the stomach causes Derek to shoot his eyes open as searing waves of heat make him feel like his whole body is going through natural self-combustion. He closes his eyes, imposing himself to keep breathing through deep inhales of breath, "Breathe. Don't look. Don't look, just breathe and everything is going to be okay."

Derek complies, following the small voice screaming at the back of his head. He breathes sharply through his nose, his claws popping out and clutching the sheets as sweat starts prickling at the back of his neck.

_Breathe._

 

When Derek wakes up it's morning already, and aside from the fact that he's still wearing all of his clothes, what he also thinks it's kind of odd is the absolute lack of the familiar tug of dissatisfaction hitting him right in the stomach that usually comes after a full moon night.

"What the--"

Derek's eyes abruptly shoot open, his mouth falling agape in confusion when he notices the color of the sheets.  _Green and white stripes_. The fuck? He hates Green! He's more of an orange and blue colors combination but still, this isn't a dream and he is, in the flesh and  _in real life,_  in someone else's room.

"Scott?" He heard a feminine voice that's most definitely not Talia's or Cora's or Laura's or any feminine figure in Derek's life's voice. His heart starts pounding erratically in his chest as his hearing catches the sounds of heavy footsteps and a steady heartbeat coming closer with each passing second. He starts swearing under his breath, his wide-eyed gaze wandering around himself as to find a way to escape but panic causes his brain to short circuit, making the task an impossible feat for Derek to succeed.

He imposes himself to breathe and maybe hide somewhere, but  _where_? Beneath the pile of sheets so that, when the woman is going to enter the room and peek beneath the covers she's gonna find this stranger in her house playing peek-a-boo in a room of someone that's supposed to be here, instead of Derek?  
Which, speaking of, where's the owner of the room?

“Oh God..” Derek whines, wiping some sweat prickling down his neck. “Oh  _God!_ ” He repeats, voice trembling when the realization that he's  _actually_  laying in someone else's bed  _and room_  hits him! He wonders ( _More like internally screams_ ) what the hell happened, last night. What went wrong and when and  _how_  did he get here! Or what has he done to the owner of the room, in the first place! He hopes he's just passed out in the closet;  _Please let him be just passed out in the closet._ Derek whines under his breath.

His mind's been caught in a whirlwind of thoughts assaulting him one mile a minute.

How is he going to explain to the woman his presence in the room? What has he done with the owner of the room? What is he going to say to his parents when he's going to be arrested for breaking into someone's house or worse, for murder? Because there's no way he's going to get away with this; He's _so_  going to jail and orange's _not_  really his color.

The door bursts open and Derek's heart stops beating for a painfully long moment when he's met by Melissa McCall's presence in the room. The only one thought his brain is able to deliver at the moment due to waves of shock flaring through his whole body it's.

' _Fucking hell,_  I killed Scott."

 

There's a long pregnant moment where Derek just gapes at air, unable to look away from the woman standing on the threshold with a startled expression written all over her face.

Say something, his brain suggests but honestly, what can he even say? He opens his mouth but nothing more than a puff of air comes out.

Great. Derek thinks. Just great.

“Um...”

“Are you going to stay in bed all day?” Melissa asks him with an eyebrow raised, “Come on, bud. Get your ass out of bed or you'll be late for school.”

_Wait, what?_

  
“What?” Derek's eyes go wide. “Um.. school? W-wh--” Derek can't figure what the hell is going on. Why Melissa isn't calling the police to report the breaking but most of all, why isn't she looking for Scott? Why does she look like it's completely normal to find Derek Hale in Scott's bed and, most importantly, why isn't she freaking the hell out?

“Scott.” The name dripping from Melissa's lips snap Derek back from the momentary daze clouding his mind.

“Excuse me?” Derek asks, his voice breaking on a gasp because this.. this can't be happening. No. He refuses to believe that  _this_  is truly happening.

The corners of Melissa's mouth twitch downwards in a confused frown, staring at him like he's completely lost his mind.

 _She actually might not be that wrong after all._  Derek concludes. He must have lost his damn freaking mind. That's the only logical explanation his mind it's able to feed him, at the moment.

Then her arms, previously crossed against her chest, fall to her sides, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she says, “You know what? I'll wait downstairs but if you don't get your ass out of that bed,  _young man,_  consider your invitation to Stiles' birthday party cancelled, because you're going to stay at home tonight with your old mother. You got it?”

Derek nods, his eyes wide and frightened as he watches Melissa giving another sigh, closing the door of Scot--  _his,_  room.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (I could use some Sterek mutuals :) )


End file.
